


The Truth Must Be Told - [FANART]

by lazyassftw



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyassftw/pseuds/lazyassftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I say I love you, please believe it’s true. When I say forever, know I’ll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won’t cry, Because the day I’ll be saying that will be the day I die."</p>
<p>Fanart of a fanfiction by Booty_Bandit_99.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Must Be Told - [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booty_Bandit_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my first post on AO3, and I thought that I'd share with you this fanart I made yesterday.  
> I really got inspired by the fanfiction of Booty_Bandit_99, especially by a certain part in the text.
> 
> Here's the link to the original fanfiction, go check it out! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment there, if you like it! :D  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987940 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987940)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here's the link to my orginal post on Tumblr.  
> [ http://lazyassftw.tumblr.com/post/147551703498/so-a-while-ago-i-read-this-fanfiction-and-one ](http://lazyassftw.tumblr.com/post/147551703498/so-a-while-ago-i-read-this-fanfiction-and-one)
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter [@lazyassftw](https://twitter.com/lazyassftw).
> 
> PS: I am currently taking both fanfictions and art requests, though I might take some time to do them! :)


End file.
